xmen_nexusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Donna Boudreaux
__FORCETOC__ End of Canon History Just as she was starting to pull her life together, Marius died and suddenly, Bella Donna was the new matriarch of the Assassins' Guild. Candra offers a renewal of their former pact and Bella Donna said that she would think about it. Some ninjas of the Hand came after Belle, intending to kill her in order to set themselves free. Bella Donna wasn't having that and killed them all single-handedly. In the mean time, Belle felt as if her soul had been violated, as she apparently knew what Rogue had done. In retaliation, Belle kidnapped Rogue's old boyfriend, Cody. Rogue showed up, but was too late. (Bella Donna didn't kill him, Rogue was just too late to stop the kidnapping.) Belle swore to take away everyone Rogue cared for, just to get her back. Rogue searched for a way to save Cody while, Belle had the Guild watch Gambit very carefully. Belle and Rogue, after many fights and a lot of flying/running around, ended up in a face off. Candra was there and removed their powers for a 'fair fight'. Belle managed to throw a knife through Rogue's shoulder. Rogue struck back, buying some time. Belle told Candra that she was tired of playing games and doubted they were on the same page. She tried to attack, but Candra easily held her in place, threatening to kill the lot of them if she didn't cooperate and entertain her. Rogue tried to reason with Belle, but the blonde was too angry and bitter. She believed that Rogue had stolen away her good memories and claimed that all she knew now was pain and hatred. Candra has known of these budding emotions all along and merrily amped them up, egging Belle on, in order to capitalize. She hadn't counted on Rogue winning though. In the end, their powers returned, Rogue left, and Gambit went with her. Belle was left to nurse her wounds and pride. Bella Donna wasn't sure what to feel anymore and as she watched him go, a part of her believed that that would be the last time she'd ever see him. And it hurt. Once more, Bella Donna froze her heart and returned to her darker-than-average ways. But this time, there was no appearance from Gambit. The Cajun thief did not return to melt the iceberg she had trapped her heart in. The Assassins' Guild thrived under her. Canon to Board Transition Bella Donna has been a busy woman since then, up to and including recent months. Expanding upon her territories, the Assassins' Guild in New Orleans has became a head HQ in an expansion like never before. In an unset precedent, Belle had spread power out to all of the United States. She took the Assassins' Guild of London. Deciding to work on stabilizing all she’d acquired, and make sure that no one at home got out of line, Bella Donna returned to New Orleans. There seems to be some other issue, changes and weird feelings that are foreign and intrusive. The latest sign - following strange, sadistic mood swings - has been markings, black rings on her arms and legs. Belle seems to think these odd occurrences are linked to her time abroad. She has no proof, but, at the same time, she has nothing else to go on. Latest news? Bella Donna has come to the conclusion that she needs to take a trip. She has something she believes should be in the possession of those human-hugging, spandex-loving 'heroes' up North. She held them long enough. Of course, it's rather hard to tell if the woman has any sort of urgency. The blonde appears to be in no hurry to make her 'trip' to deliver the 'cargo'. Besides, a far more pressing opportunity is about to come to her attention... Board History Back stateside and in New Orleans, Bella Donna found herself overlooking a dispute between thieves and assassins. Most pressingly, Bella Donna discovered a pair of twins (St. Croix Twins) whom all believed to be her proteges. The boy assassin "liked" one of the twins. Bella Donna set him straight and told him to stop, then go away. He did so. But the thief boy's father had thought to kill one of the girls, and now faced Bella's retaliation. In surprise, Bella Donna let the boy go on terms he never set foot on her territory again and never look at the twins. He left. Bella Donna then decided to take the twins to see some training. After showing the girls some tricks, Bella Donna decided to call it quits and to have a healer look over the twins, rather impressed they still had the energy to continue. Before they left, Bella Donna received a phone call from a man known as Niko. He told her they just found Magneto. Alive. She ordered Niko to tail the man and to approach him and invite him to an audience with her. Hanging up, Bella Donna continued to look after the twins until she answered her phone again. Magneto was on the other end, and agreed to the audience, only he didn't sound happy. When Magneto arrived, Bella Donna found herself into a tornado of anger. To her disgust, Niko had apparently angered Magneto by outing that he was alive fairly publicly, and left Bella Donna to deal with the consequences. As the two faced off, Magneto had her pinned to a wall with the other assassin's kneeling on the ground. Bella Donna managed to prick Magneto with poison and demanded for him to calm down so they could talk like adults. Abilities In theory: There is a ridiculous amount of mystery and speculation about Bella Donna's powers. Most statements concerning her powers are mostly theory. How she got her powers isn't even definite. The most sure theory is that they were 'activated' by the External Candra and she was trained by that same woman in their use. Or, by that vein, that Candra ‘made’ Bella into a mutant by granting/giving her powers. Another theory, being less popular, is that she was just a 'late bloomer' power-wise. Her powers remained dormant until some event triggered them, sort of like the diathesis-stress theory except this involves mutant powers and not mental disorders. In any case, Bella Donna displays three different powers. Spells: Bella Donna's primary power seems to be some sort of spell-casting, voodoo abililty. For example, in X-Men (2nd Series) #8, Bella Donna fires off a blast of energy, plasma energy. Whenever this power emerges, she only does it in blasts, so I'm guessing that she casts a spell to gather energy/power from the sun and fire it off in a concussive strike. Due to her frequent use of plasma blasts, this could be considered one of her favorite (and more powerful) spells. Bella Donna has the ability to cast spells on the Astral Plane as well, since she was able to tear apart the soul of the Brood dwelling within Ghost Rider's psyche. Soul-altering/-destroying spells are not a norm for Bella Donna so don't count on seeing this spell too often. It nearly killed her the first time she did it. I don't know if such a move would be easier on non-mutants or just non-aliens, but it obviously took a lot from her. Even though Belle has grown more powerful and has a better handle on her powers, I believe any spell with that sort of damaging effect will drain her dramatically. To sum it up, Bella Donna is has the mystical ability to cast spells. The plasma blast seems to be her most favored offensive spell. Her spells will most likely be elemental-oriented. Tele-101: Bella's secondary power seems to be of the psionic persuasion. She displays telepathy, but nothing to put her on par with some of the better known telepaths of the field. M. Boudreaux can communicate mentally, put up her own mental shields, and set up a regular link if she so desires. She has some resistance to mental influence and illusions. Bella Donna cannot cast illusions or control the minds of others. She can, however, 'suggest' things - a tactic effective mostly on normal humans. She also, as mentioned before, has access to the Astral Plane and can use her mystical power set while there if she desires. Bella is also capable of telekinesis, as displayed by the way she held Ghost Rider in place as Betsy hit him with her psi-knife in X-Men (2nd Series) #9. As a limit, let's say she can flip a car over. Bella appears to have a high endurance for telekinetic flight, as proven by her airborne trip from New York to New Orleans alongside Rogue. Regardless, this doesn't seem to be her main power and so I'll say it's her secondary power. Belle does express a desire to develop this aspect of her powers further though. Links NeXus: Bella Donna Thread Tracker Category:Character